un amor prohibido
by allie pattinson cullen
Summary: es un amor que debe pasar por muchas cosas para por ser ... bella y edward un amor prohibido que despues se vuelve un bello final
1. Chapter 1

** un Amor prohibido**

**Una historia inspirada en una de mis mejores amigas, una historia real y que pasa en realidad…. chicas esta es mi segunda historia! **

_**oye ali ... esta historia es rara ... en cual de toooodas tus amigas esta inspirada ?**_

**oye consiencia te dije que no interrumpieras!**

_**ya ok , me voy **_

**ojala no vuelvas !**

_**si claro**_

**ash vete ! bueno lau disfruta la historia ! chicas ojala les guste , primer cap de un amor prohibido !**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 1

Como todas las mañanas me he levantado para ir al instituto, otro día aburrido como todos….

Soy bella swan, tengo 14 años. Una chica mas en este mundo, mi vida no es justa , si no fuese por mis amigas me hubiese suicidado y no quedaría nada de mí en el mundo ….

BELLA! SE TE ASE TARDE DATE RAPIDO! – esa era mi mama , como todas las mañanas gritándome para ir al instituto.

Baje las escaleras y hay estaban mis dos mejores amigas , alice y kate

Hola chicas – les dije a las dos

Hola bells - dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Ya deberíamos irnos … se nos hace tarde - y no fuimos al instituto

-oye bella , que te pasa ? estas rara últimamente - me dijo kate pniedose alfrete de mi

- no es nada es solo que …. – dije pero en el mismo instante en que iba a desir que me pasaba llegaron unas chicas con … alice ? y cuando alice se había separado de nosotras ? , bueno ese no es el punto ahora ….

Bella , bella , bella , hay un nuevo profe y es todo un encanto de hombre ….. debes conocerlo , vamos , vamos – me dijo ella arrastrándome hacia el salón de idiomas , era la primera clase que tocaba , no veía la prisa por la cual estaba tan desesperada para que lo viera , si era nuevo se presentaría con sus estudiantes cuando empezara su clase ….

Miralo hay – dijo allie emocionada – es el , miralo , es muy guapo no crees ? – cuando me dijo eso lo vi sentado en su escritorio , era guapo no podía negarlo pero no me llamaba mucho la atención …

Hey chicas a donde se habeis metido ? , las e estado buscando por todo el instituto , y no las encontraba … wow ese el el tipo del que hablabas alice ? –

Si , es el - dijo alice con una sonrisa

No le veo nada , porque no entran y lo saludan –

No no no , claro que se asustaría – kate y yo nos reimos por la respuesta de alice

Por dios alice , no seas dramática – dijo kate abriendo la puerta

Si soy katrina denali , pero me gusta mas kate , su clase me toca a primera hora y como dijeron que había un nuevo profe de idiomas pues no dude en venir para saber que sustituía a la bruja de la otra profe – el se rio junto con kate

Eres un encanto chica , yo me llamo Edward , Edward cullen – dijo el , de repente kate miro en dirccion a nosotras .

Profe cullen , le presentare a mis dos amigas – kate camino hacia nosotras y nos jalo a las dos

Profe , ellas son bella y alice , mis dos mejores amigas – el miro a alice y después a mi , yo me sonroje , tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes , no como los de kate e los tenia mas profundos que los de ella y yo creía que eso fuera imposible ..

Hola … yo me llamo alice brandon – dijo ella y le sonrio

Hola… yo … me llamo isabella swan , pero me gusta mejor bella -

Que bellos nombres tienen las tres –

Gracias – dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo , después de eso tocaron la campana y fuimos a nuestros asientos . las mesas eran compartidas en todas las materias , en idioma, música y biología me tocaba junto con kate , en historia , matematicas y trigonometría me tocaba con alice , en gimnasia nos tocaba junta las tres ya que era en el gimnasio no teníamos que sentarnos en ninguna mesa … en la clase de idioma la pasamos presentadonos uno por uno ya que l profesor era nuevo y no nos conosia a ninguno , después de que terminaron todas las clases , alice sugirió que pasaramos a desperdirnos de el profe de idioma y fuimos …

Profe cullen – saludo kate , kate siempre tenia confiasa con todo igual que alice cuando ya tenia tiempo tratando lo que le daba miedo , en este caso el profesor cullen

Venimos a decirle buenas tardes profesor – dijo alice

Si … buenas tarde profesor …. – dije yo

Buenas tardes chicas , es un lindo detalle que vinieran a despedirse de mi .. o es por otra cosas ?- dijo el mirando a alice , solo tenia un dia aquí y ya la conosia …

Bueno profesor es que … tengo un poquito de curiosidad … -

Tenemos - dijo kate corrigiendo a alice

Si , eso , tenemos un poco de curiosidad –

Vamos chicas , no es pecado preguntar yo no tengo ningún problema porque me bombardeen de preguntas , vamos pregunten – alice y kate sonrieron , tomaron cada una una silla y yo imite sus movimiento , kate se sento en la silla como siempre se sentaba .. con el pecho pegado al espaldar de la silla… alice esta que no sabia como ella no había salido volando ya , yo simplemente estaba sentada esperando que alice empesara a preguntarle a al profesor..

Bueno profe … cuántos años tiene usted ? – empezó alice

Yo tengo 18 , voy a cumplir los 19 en junio –

Que dia de junio ? – pregunto alice

20 de junio –

Cual es su nombre completo ? –

Edward Anthony masen cullen –

De donde viene ? –

De illinois –

De que parte ? –

Chicago –

Que hace en su tiempo libre ? –

Toco el piano –

Toca el piano ? –

Si -

Podríamos tocar juntos algún dia – dijo kate

Tocas el piano ? – pregunto el

No , toco el violin , alice la guitarra y bella es la que toca el piano –

Tocas el piano ? – dijo , esta vez refiriéndose a mi , yo me sonroje

Si … pero no muy bien – dije yo

Yo te puedo … terminar de enseñar que te parece ? –

Bueno …. Gracias – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

Huy , miren la hora por dios debemos irnos , son la 2 : 30 , tenemos como una hora hablando , chicas debemos irnos , recuerden que nos vamos caminando .. – dijo alice apresurada

Donde viven ? – pregunto el

Yo vivo en la calle 11w a 2 esquinas del parque forks – dijo kate

El que esta cerca del bosque ? –

Si -

Que numero es tu casa ? –

La mumero 8 - dijo kate

Que bien , vivimos cerca , yo vivo en la numero 2 – dijo el sonriendo – y ustedes donde viven ? –

Yo vivo en la calle 10w , una calle antes que la de ustedes – dijo alice

Bueno … tu vives en la calle 11w numero 2 … no? – dije yo pensándolo bien para ver si no había escuchado mal

Si , hay es que vivo .. y tu donde vives ? –

Yo…. Bueno … en .. en frente de tu casa – dije yo

Ok … estonces somos.. vecinos o algo por el estilo no ? – dijo el sonriendo

Si … eso creo … -

Ya chicos , llegamos a mi casa … gracias por el aventón – dijo alice saliendo del coche de el profe

Cuando quieran chicas –

Ok , vale – y después ella cerro la puerta y arrancamos a mi casa

Oye bells yo hoy no me voy a quedar en tu casa … tengo varias cosas que hacer y tu sabes como es mi madre sasha , además mi hermana Carmen viene hoy con su esposo y yo quiero ver a mi cunado … asi que … nos vemos , yo me bajo aquí …. – dijo ella dirijiendose a el profesor . ella abrió la puerta y se despidió – adiós bells , adiós profe Eddie , hasta mañana – dijo ella bajándose del coche y despidiéndose después con la mano cuando el coche iba a distancia cuando nos íbamos vimos que Kate volvía

Que pasa Kate ¿? – dijo

Hey profe usted tiene bb ¿? –

Si , kate por ¿? – dijo Edward sonriendo

Hay que bien ¡! , deme su pin please … -

Ok, df0525ab y el tuyo cual es ¿? –

El mío es 54hd2f25 , bueno ahora si nos vemos , desde que llegue voy a llamar a alice chao ¡! –

Y hay nos quedamos Edward y yo de camino a mi casa , fue un viaje divertido y quedamos a que el me iba a buscar todas las mañanas … y hay empezó todo….

* * *

**que tal les parecio ? chicas estoy trabajando ya en el segundo cap. espero tenerlo pronto ...**

_**-si date rapido ali- **_

**nadie te llamo consiensia**

_**-si , eddie me llamo-**_

**tu la llamaste ?**

_**yo no e llamado a nadie**_

**estupida consiensia vete !**

_**-ya me voy , pero volvere ya veras !-**_

**ash estupida consiencia ! bueno chicas hasta la proxima  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola denuevo chicas ! aqui esta el 2do cap. de un amor prohibido ... **

_**-uff al fin- **_

**que haces aqui conciencia ! te dije que no vinieras !**

_**-y yo te dije que te ibas a librar de mi tan facil ...-**_

**hay ya no voy a discutir mas contigo , que disfruten el capitulo chicas  
**

**

* * *

**

Los días pasaban y me hacía cada vez mas amiga de Edward , hablábamos todos los días , en la mañana iba a mi casa y me pasa a buscar , en el instituto hablábamos mucho los 4 , Alice , Kate el y yo , el también me llamaba en la tarde y chateábamos en la noche , pero una noche que estábamos hablando paso algo que nunca imagine que pasaría ….

Hola bella, como estas ¿? – me dijo cuando me conecte en el chat

Hola Edward ¡! Yo bien y tu ¿? –

Ahora bien ,porque estoy hablando contigo –

Ok, y que haces ¿? –

Nada, aburrido en mi casa y tu ¿? –

Solo hablo contigo y ya –

Bella quisiera decirte algo … -

Que pasa Edward ¿? –

Bueno… quisiera decirte lo bella que eres….-

Bueno gracias ¡! –

De nada bells , esa es la verdad… y… quisiera decirte otra cosa –

El que ¿? –

Bueno … estoy enamorado de ti … - me quede atónita al leer esas palabras , luego ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar hasta unos minutos

- bells, sigues hay ¿? – no escribí en respuesta porque todavía seguía en shock

Bells perdóname si te asuste , pero esa es la verdad … -

Sigo aquí Edward ... –

Dime algo bells, que piensas de esto… ¿? –

Bueno…. No sé ni que decir –

Bells, sabes que te esperare con paciencia, mmm pero debo saber si te gusto yo a ti ¿?

Bueno … un poco – aclare

Ok, entonces… vamos a hacer algo, vamos a seguir normal, como siempre y con el tiempo me dices si quieres seguir, si ¿? – lo pensé mucho antes de responderle….

Si , ok –

Bien ¡! , bueno , me tengo que ir bells , que duermas bien princesa –

Ok, buenas noches Edward – y el se desconecto , luego yo me desconecte y apague a computadora….

Me acosté en mi cama, apenas eran las 9:00 pm , faltaba mucho para dormirme y además era sábado … quien dura un sábado en su casa ¿? Conozco a una persona… yo, después de pensar muchas cosas tocaron la puerta.

YA VOY ¡! – dije saliendo de mi cuarto para ir a la puerta

Hola bells - dijo y me dio un abrazo

Que haces aquí ¿? –

Bueno , no tenía nada que hacer en mi casa , mi tía salió con mi prima y Alice no sé dónde diablos se metió y eme aquí donde estoy –

Ok … que le habrá pasado a Alice que no coge el teléfono –

No se ….. bueno y que hacías ¿? –

Nada , estaba acostada en mi cama –

A esta hora ¿? –

Si , no tenía nada que hacer –

Ok – luego sonó el bb de Kate

Espérame un momento …. Hey mira ahora es que viene a aparecer la loca de Alice –

Y que te dice ¿? –

Ella dice que mañana en la mañana vallan a su casa … -

Bueno… te vas a quedar aquí Kate ¿? –

Si , solo déjame llamar a la loca de Irina que debe andar con tía Carmen y con mi madre en el centro comercial – Kate le mando un mensaje a su prima Irina y llamo a su mama para decirle que se iba a quedar en mi casa , mi mama llego a las 10 pm , con mi insoportable hermana , no les había contado que tenía una hermana ¿? Pues si , tengo una hermana menor insoportable , rose.

BELLA DONDE ESTAS ¡! – dijo me mama cuando llego

Arriba con Kate ¡! – le respondí

Por lo menos cuando mami llego rose estaba durmiendo, le conté todo lo que había hablado con Edward a Kate , luego nos pusimos a ver una película y nos dormimos ….

* * *

**chicas este cap es un poquito corto ya que no tube mucho tiempo para escribirlo ...**

_**-ja ja , y para eso fue que espere tanto- **_

**callate conciencia **

_**bueno yo creo que esta muy bien hecho ese capitulo allie **_

**gracias eddie !**

_**-y hay vas denuevo edward-**_

_**silencio conciencia y deja a allie en paz**_

**bueno ... ya chicos dejen de pelear... nos vemos !  
**


End file.
